TF Prime Storm Hawks Crossover: Ariel Arcee
by WJones215
Summary: This is what happens when you mix the Sky Knight-Cyclonian war with the Autobot-Decepticon war and one Autobot earn her wings in order to obtain a weapon that belonged to the very first Prime. And, discovers her liniage.
1. Chapter 1

TF Prime + Storm Hawks Crossover: Ariel Arcee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime or Storm Hawks.

A/N: I will continue with this crossover by the earliest December 2012, stay tuned.

Plot: This is what happens when you mix the Sky Knight-Cyclonian war with the Autobot-Decepticon war and one Autobot earn her wings in order to obtain a weapon that belonged to the very first Prime. And, discovers her lineage.

Outside the small desert town of Jasper, Nevada, a small but ever determined group of heroic sentient alien robots known as the Autobots are always on alert to protect their new home from their evil counterparts known as the Decepticons who tirelessly searching for energon, a very powerful subtance that is the very lifeblood of their race called the transformers. Inside the Autobot hanger, Ratchet, the Autobot medic gave doctor's orders to Bulkhead, thier muscle and engineer to do more exercising to increase his flexability as part of his rehabilitation therapy due to his exposure to green energon known to all transformers as the deadly Toxin. Miko, a foreign exchange student from Japan and also his human ward and friend introduce to an Earth training program called "jazzercise".

"Ugh..come on, Bulk, you'll be quicker on your toes this way by doing this..." Miko said then paused to looked down at Bulkhead's feet, then shot her sight back up to his face. "If you had any toes."

The huge 2 and half-ton green Autobot sighed and mumble under his breathe. "Uhh...I can't do this, Miko. I'll look rediculous, especially wearing ...um...what do you call these things again?" he asked as he looked at his wrists.

Pointing to what Bulkhead had on. "That on your head is call a sweatband, it keeps sweat...well in your case energon from your face and wristbands, to keep your hands from being cramped."

"Miko, I looked silly."

"Bulk, you don't look that bad." Miko trying reassured her Autobot friend when Bumblebee, the scout burped out a static chuckle at him. Miko gave Bumblebee a stern look of disapproval. "It's not funny, Bumblebee."

Bulkhead just sighed. Ratchet looked over his shoulder towards his patient as his continue examining the Iacon database. "Bulkhead, Miko's only trying to help with your recovery so you can be in pristine condition when we have unlock more Iacon relics."

"Well..since you put it that way.." Looks at Miko with a small grin. "Let's boogie."

"Sweet!" Miko shouted then walks over to her cd player and press play which pumped out Disco. Bulkhead followed Miko's moves the best he can. Ratchet saw the reflection off the screen of Bulkhead dancing which lead to Ratchet covering his face with his hand in disblief. "Aughh, Primus help us all." he mumble to himself.

Bumblebee couldn't resist but to shake a servo or two while he was waiting for a signal from a few other teammates to bridge them back to base and he didn't realized that he swung his arm into a barrel of coolant which cracked open and leaked a light-blue liquid onto the groundbridge control panel. Trying not to get in deep trouble, Bumblebee got an Autobot-sized clothe to wipe it clean. He got most of it except a couple of dozen drops that seeped into the groundbridge's curricutry. Meanwhile in the northern region of Nevada, a teenage boy around the age of 17 was riding his blue motorcycle, only it wasn't an ordinary bike at all, it was the femme Autobot Arcee. They were trying to recapture the only Decepticon that can really get under her armored plating who has escaped her comfinement and tried to relay the base's location to her leader, the tri-changer known as Arachnid.

"Hang on, Jack!" Arcee said to her human ward as she increase her speed.

Jack was holding on for dear life. "I am hanging on...whoaaoooao!"

Arachnid in her vehicle mode which was an Apache helicopter just taunted Arcee every chance that she got by circling around them. "Hahaaha...you know, you can't catch me with that human on your back, Arcee. So, let me have him and he will become my afternoon snack."

"When my spark snuffs out..." Arcee responed in a sneering tone in her voice.

"That can be arranged, Autobot!" She said as she continued to hover around Arcee and Jack, then decented to a more lower level. Arcee used her comlink to give her signal for a groundbridge.

"Bee, I need that bridge..now!" Arcee shouted over the her comlink. Then a green swirling vortex appeared and Arachnid took the opportunity to escape into the groundbridge vortex.

"Oh, this is my ride..ta-ta slaggers!" Arachnid said. (A/N: the insult "slaggers", I just made that one up.)

Arcee revved up her engine to persue Arachnid into the vortex. Back at the base, the groundbridge's control panel shorted out which caught everyone's attention. Ratchet walked over to examine the panel and ran his fingers on it, rubbed his fingers together, then looked up to Bumblebee with shocked expression mixed with crankiness. "Bumblebee, did you leave a barrel of coolant lying around again?!" Bumblebee beeped a "yes" in guilt which made Ratchet annoyed. "Oh, this is not good..." Then he contacted Optimus Prime through the base's comlink, Optimus, leader of the Autobots and long-time friend to the doctor opened a channel. "Optimus, we have a serious problem."

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus asked in response in his baratone voice as he was overseeing the construction of a new mode of transportation for the Autobots.

"Optimus, our plan to recapture Arachnid has backfired on us thanks to our scout's nelgect to properly store away liquids which lead to the malfunction of the groundbridge and as a result, Arcee and Jack have not returned to the base. I am not sure if they're even on the planet anymore."

"Have you tried to contact them?"

"I have, Optimus, I got nothing but static."

Optimus moaned. "Very well, as soon as "Project Columbus" is fully operational, I shall return to base."

"It's going to be a long drive for you, Optimus." Ratchet pointed out.

"A good drive always clears the processors, my friend." Optimus said in reassurance as he cut off the connection. Now he was looking down at a young boy with brown spikey hair and red eyeglasses named Raphael who was programming a new batch of command protocols. "How is our progess, Raphael?"

Raphael or "Raf" for short as he like to call himself looked up at the Prime with a confident grin on his face. "I'm done with the main and override command programing, so that means we are ahead of schedule by 2 weeks. If we keep this up, Project Columbus could be done by the latest midnight, tonight."

"Excellent work, Raphael."

"Thanks. Was that the base?"

"Yes, there's appear to be a malfunction with the groundbridge, so I have to drive the way back to Jasper."

"Can I join you, I always wanted to ride inside of a tractor trailer..." yawns a little, then continued. "If is alright with you, Optimus."

Optimus gave Raf a smile of approval. "I would not mind the company, Raphael." Optimus ordered his newest member of his team, an Elite Guard Autobot name Smokescreen to continue overseeing the construction while he is away and to contact him as soon as it is completed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

When Jack woke up from being knocked around like a pinball inside the groundbridge's vortex, he saw Arcee still in her vehicle mode laying on her side. He got on his feet and slowly walked over to her dued to his body being sore.

"Arcee...Arcee, are you ok?" he asked loudly.

"You don't have to shout, Jack, I'm still functioning." Arcee said as she transformed into her robot mode, holding her head trying to get her balance. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He said as he brush some dirt off of his shirt and pants. He looked around in their new surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. We're not in Jasper anymore. We're certainly not on Earth." (A/N: a little Wizard of Oz humor) "Ratchet, can't you read me? Scrap, nothing."

"Then where are we?" he asked when they heard explosions coming from the sky above them. Arcee zoomed in with her optics to spot Arachnid in her vehicle mode battling a couple of the locals that were flying on motorcycle-airplane hybrid vehicles called Skimmers. The locals couldn't believe that they were getting their butts whupped by a Decepticon. The blond-hair male member of this ariel cycle duo was being chased by Arachnid.

"Stay still, fleshing...it will be quick and painless once I began feasting on you!" she said as she made smacking sounds dued to her crazed hunger for flesh.

"You're going to do what?! Get this thing off my tail!" The blond-haired boy named Finn yelled out to his friend as he tried to dodge her when she transformed into her spider mode while in mid-air to shot her webbing at Finn to catch him, then returned to her vehicle mode. He couldn't be able to get himself free, so he begged for mercy. "Oh, please...please don't eat little old me. I'm too gamey." he said as he licked the back of his free hand. "Yep, I'm way pass the expiration date." Then nervously chuckled.

His teammate, a redheaded boy and leader named Aerrow just shooked his head as his co-pilot, a native animal named Radarr just faceplamed in response. Now Aerrow saw rocks flying from the suface towards the alien to get her attention.

Arachnid got hit by the rocks, but not losing her flight pattern. "It seems that my old pain in the neck and her pet followed me here..." Now zooming in on Jack, then looks back at the flying riders. "I'll deal with you later." She now began to dive towards Jack and Arcee, leaving Aerrow to cut Finn free from the webbing.

"What was that thing, a Cyclonian super-weapon?" Finn asked Aerrow while Radarr was cutting him loose.

"I don't know, but we're following it." Aerrow said, now decending to the surface.

"I was afraid you would going to say that." Finn replied as Radarr rode with him on the decent.

As Finn and Aerrow now persued Arachnid and going to aide what they believe to be another rider called a Sky Knight on the surface who was actually Jack and Arcee, while this was happening, their other teammates were repairing the Condor, their base of operations and main transport. A dark-skin, brunette girl named Piper who was the only female member of the team was reviewing the readings with her crystometer.

"Whoa..." She gasped.

"What is it, Piper?" A slender green fox-like humanoid known as a Merb named Stork asked.

"I was just going over recent crystal readings in this area and they are off the charts, it almost broke my crystometer."

"Um, guys..." A rhino-humanoid called a Wallop named Junko who is their muscle of their squadron called in the comsystem. "We have a problem..."

Stork walked over to the companel to respond. "Yeah, what is it now, Junko?" Before he could make a sarcastic remark, Finn and Aerrow passed by the port side window. "Oh, I see."

Junko was on the bridge when Aerrow contacted him. "Junko, how is the Condor doing?"

"Well, the Condor almost done being repaired...why?" he asked.

"Because we need you, man! Get your walloping butt over to our postion, we need extra muscle to take down this super-weapon thing!" Finn yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Junko said as he ran into the hanger bay and on his bike to join his friends. He started up his bike and sped off to catch up. When he did, Junko was a bit confused on the matter. "So what is it, was it made by Cyclonians?"

"Dude, this is way better than fighting the Cyclonians." Finn said. "I think it's an alien super-weapon, and I know it, because it tried to EAT ME!" He stressed the words "eat me".

"Isn't that an ongoing thing with you?" Junko asked with sincerity while Radarr snickered at Finn.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Everybody's a comedian." he grumbled.

Now all 3 riders caught up with Arachnid, she was in her spider mode and was in a standstill with Jack and Arcee. When Finn, Junko and Aerrow stopped thier bikes, Finn wanted that bug to be squash before she tries to eat him again.

"Junko, be a gentlewallop and give that thing a warm Atmos welcome." Finn suggested to Junko as he was climbing off of his bike and loading his crossbow.

"Right." Junko said as he slams his fist together and a bright green energy covered his fists, growled and charged at Arachnid. She notice him charging at her, so she shot out a ball of webbing. It hit Junko dead on which made him fly backwards into a slab of rock, making him immoblized.

Arachnid sneered at Finn and Aerrow. "Don't interfere, insects."

"Wait, did we just been called insects by a giant insect?" Finn asked cluelessly as Radarr thought for a second, then nodded.

Jack revved up Arcee's engine and charged forward and used a flat rock slab as a ramp. The back tire made contact with the spider's face with left a serious burn mark. Arachnid screamed in pain as she transformed again into her robot mode, which the mark was also on her face. She held her cheek in her hand, growling at the Jack in anger.

"Ooohhh...my pretty face, you've ruined it!" She said in her dramatized horror.

"It wasn't pretty in the first place." Jack replied back.

Junko laughed at his comeback. "Haha-ha, nice."

"Ooo...that one hurt." Finn said as he fist-pounded with Radarr.

Arachnid knew when to cut her loses. "You will not hear the last of me, fleshing. I get you my pretty and your blue bike too!" Then she folded back into her vehicle mode and flew off.

Finn was in awe as Jack rode up to meet the locals. Aerrow stretched out a hand to greet him.

"That was amazing how you dealt with that whatever that was. I'm..." Aerrow began his introduction, but Jack stopped him mid-sentence as he hear a distant noise.

"Something's coming." Jack said as a loud, roaring sound of an engine came closer.

Junko pulled himself off the slab of rock after a few attempts, now on his on feet, he looked up and pointed at a local problem. "Heads up, guys...Cyclonians and they have that flying spiderlady with them!"

"Hide! Junko...Finn, and what's your name?" Aerrow asked again after his order.

"Jack...Jack Darby."

"We'll split up and attack them in the sky."

Jack knew that Arcee doesn't have the ability to fly, so he sugested a tactial return to their headquaters, the Condor. "We can't...we are outnumbered and outgunned."

"I'm with Jack on this one...look!" Finn said as he pointed out a green swirling vortex in the sky appeared and a huge airship came out and has a tall silver robot with a giant cannon on its right arm standing on top the outside hull. It is also of the same origins as Arachnid, and has a purple embelm on it. He was surrounded by at least a couple of dozen black-armored footsoldiers known as the Eradicons.

"Who's that?" Junko asked.

Jack knew who he was very well. "Megatron."

"Mega-who?" Finn asked.

Arcee was fed-up with being quiet all this time. "His name is Megatron, kid."

Finn freaked out and jumped into Junko's arms as a reflex and pointing at Jack. "Ahhh! Your cycle talked, Jack dude!"

"I'm more than just a bike, Finn."

"Aahh! It knows my name, it knows my name! How does it know my name, how does it know my name!?" Finn continued in fear. Then, Junko let go of him and let Finn drop to the ground. "Ow, that hurt dude."

Jack had to stop this nonsense. "I can and will explain more, but not here."

"Finn and Junko, escort Jack and his talking cycle back to the Condor. I'll cover your rear."

Arcee never liked being treated like just an regular bike. She revved up her engine in frustration. "Jack, if anyone of them tries to degrade me one more time..."

"Whoa, easy Arcee. Let's accept their offer." Then looks up at the airship known to Arcee and himself as the Nemesis meeting with Arachnid and according to Aerrow, the Cyclonians. "We got to go now."

So all 3 local riders and Arcee revved up and quietly rode back on the ground because of two reason's, 1) if they flew, Megatron and the Cyclonians will spot them quickly and 2) Arcee doesn't fly, so she couldn't do much. Back on Earth, Optimus and Raf have returned to the hanger from the "Project Columbus" construction effort.

Ratchet was relieve to see that Optimus will take care of this lack of duty. "Ah good, Optimus, you arrived."

Optimus opened his passenger side door to let Raf out, Then Transformed into his robot mode. "What is the problem with the groundbridge?"

"Bumblebee was doing this disco-dancing whatever it was when his was suppose to waiting for Arcee's signal to bridge her back. Now Her, Jack and that she-bug of a Decepticon are gone, nowhere to be found and the Nemesis is gone too. Nowhere on the grid."

"Where is our scout, Ratchet?"

"I sent him to his room, waiting until you have returned." (A/N: I think that if the Autobot hanger was big enough so team prime could have their own room.)

"Hmm, I will talk with him."

"I'll go too." Raf chimed in.

"But-ah-ah. No, Raphael." Ratchet protested. "This is a talk between Optimus and Bumblebee only. You can check up on Miko and Bulkhead if you wish."

"Ok, but I still like to see Bee if I could before I go home."

"Ahh...these humans don't give up." He mumbled to himself. "Alright, but after Optimus is done talking with him, got that?"

Raf nodded in agreement. Back on Atmos, Aerrow, Junko and Finn returned to the Condor with Jack and Arcee. Piper and Stork were on the Condor's platform to greet them.

"Enjoyed yourselves, boys?" Piper asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Not now, Piper. Stork, get the Condor out of there, fast!" Aerrow ordered.

"Ay-ay, captain." Stork said, then headed back to the bridge.

"What's going on and..." Piper began her questioning when Jack removed his helmet. "Who is that hansome Sky Knight? He has some weird clothing on."

Finn answered this one. "You might not want to go ga-ga over this guy, he not from around here."

"So...which Terra does he come from?" She asked as the Condor lifted off and leveled out in low altitude under the clouds.

"I'm not from any of these Terras that you mention." Jack said as he got off Arcee.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

A/N: I went from using bikes to skimmers as the story progesses.

The Decepticon warship known as the Nemesis travel to the Cyclonian empire where its empress Cyclonis was eager to make an alliance with Megatron. But her top general didn't think so.

"So, it seems that you have finally returned to the Decepticon ranks, Arachnid." Megatron growled as Arachnid was kneeling before him.

"It was a horrible experince being held captive inside the Autobot base, Master." she said.

"Have you found the location of that base?"

She sighed in failure. "No...Lord Megatron. I escaped via groundbridge and was not able to get a fix on the location."

He growled in a low tone at her. "Be fortunate that Soundwave was able to track the groundbridge vortex in order to find you, but you lead us away from Earth!"

"This is an Earth-like planet called Atmos. It's rich with crystals that do amazing abilities and..." Before Arachnid continued to explain, she displayed to Megatron a Transformer-handful of dark-blue glowing crystals that is the lifeblood of all Transformers. "And, Energon."

"Hmm, in that case...you've save yourself a most painful reminder of what happens to traitors...if only you swear your everlasting alligence to me and me alone."

"I...swear my enternal alligence to serve you, Lord Megatron."

"Hmm...good." He looks down at the warriors in red, the Cyclonian warriors called the Talons. "So, this planet does has humans as well. Our ancestors was sucessful in their experiments. Where is your leader?" Megatron asked the Talons.

A human with black spikey hair and was carrying a broadsword stepped forward. "I am the Dark Ace, and Mistress Cyclonis does not consort with overgrown, tin-plated tinkertoys." he said as he signal the Talons to mount their skimmers and flew off.

Megatron took offense to this and ordered his communications officer Soundwave to bring Dark Ace back via Laserbeak. Soundwave's chestplate detacted from him and transformed into a small plane and grabbed Dark Ace's skimmer by the nose and redirected back to Megatron. Laserbeak passed by Megatron as he plucked Dark Ace off. "If I were you, I would have brought your guests to meet with your mistress by now." he growled with very little patience.

Dark Ace sighed in subtle defeat. "Talons, escort our guests to Mistress Cyclonis' palace at once."

"Very good." Megatron chuckled evilly as he release Dark Ace back on his skimmer.

"But what about my face, Lord Megatron?" Arachnid cutted in.

"Have Knockout deal with it." he said, but in in his mind "Like I even care."

"As you wish." Aracnid then switched from her robot legs to her spider legs and crawled towards the infirmary.

Back on the Condor that is still low enough to touch the surface, Jack tried to explain to the love-bitten Piper and the rest of the Storm Hawks about the planet Earth. Piper snapped out of it when Jack used the Latin name form Earth, which was Terra.

"Hold on, you're saying that in this Latin language, "Terra" means Earth on your world?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's one of the oldest root languages." Jack replied.

"So, let's be clear, you are from another entirely different planet from another part of the galaxy that your people called the "Milky Way" where you don't have Sky Knights?"

"Oh yeah, Very sure."

"Are you sure that you don't have Sky Knights with talking skimmers? Because this looks so totally awesome!" Finn asked as he was stunned by Arcee's sleekness.

"I wouldn't do that..."

"Why, Jack o'buddy of mine? This bike is sweet." Finn said with glee as he try to get a closer look.

"That's why." As Jack said those words, Arcee transformed into her robot form and kneel down into the hero postion to fit inside the hanger.

Stork flipped out in a panicing squeal and jumped into Junko's arms in fear while Finn fell back in shock. "Ahhh...that spider-weapon has a twin... we're doomed...we're doomed!" he yelled out while pointing at Arcee.

"Oh, no, not you too." Junko replied as he let go of Stork, and bash his knucklebusters together to activate them.

Arcee turned her right hand into a blaster and aimmed it at Junko and showing an tiny smirk. "Don't even try."

He laughed nerviously as he deactivated his knucklebusters, then waved a hand at Arcee. "So...um...how's it going? I wasn't going to hit a lady, y'know." as he gave a goofy smile.

"I know, you're a gentlewallop, right?"

Junko just nodded.

"What's the meaning of this, Jack? Or that's even your real name." Aerrow asked.

"I'm a sentient alien robot from the planet Cybertron, the name's Arcee." she said as her hand returned to a hand that was about to give a handshake. "Don't worry, it doesn't bite."

Aerrow reached out and shook her hand in mutual greeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

A/N: Thank you all who wrote such positive feedback and those who follows this story, it really helps my fanfiction thought process to flow. I figured that I should type what Bumblebee beeps about, to make the story more understandable when he's in dialogue. There might be some slow parts in this chapter, but they are important to the story as well. This chapter has some rated T themes, so reader's descretion is advised. I also aged up Cyclonis to mid-late 20s for a good reason. Enjoy.

Back on Earth, Optimus was going to have a talk with Bumblebee about this little incident. He walked towards the Autobot-scaled sliding door of Bumblebee's room and opening it, where his young scout was in his vehicle mode quietly sulking. "Bumblebee, front and center." He said in a calm, but commanding voice.

Bumblebee rolled foward and then transformed into his robot mode. He blurped out a "Yes, sir?"

"Ratchet has informed me of your reckless actions while waiting for Arcee's signal."

"I know, but I was bored from waiting so long for Arcee to call back." Bumblebee beeped out.

Optimus raised the tone in his voice to a higher level . "You were assigned to this task with the upmost importance, no matter the degee. Do you got that?"

Bumblebee nodded at his leader. "Understood, sir." he continued to beep.

"You will remain here in the base until further orders..." Optimus began to say, then heard small footsteps echoing from the hallway outside coming closer. "I believe that you have some company heading this way." Optimus concluded as he turned around and head out to come across Raf.

He looked up at Optimus. "Is Bumblebee in big trouble, Optimus?" Raf asked.

"Not serverely, Raphael." Optimus reassured him.

"Can I see him?"

Optimus gave a small smile because he can never stay angry at his soldiers for very long. "You may now see him."

"Thank you." Raf said, then walked into Bumblebee's room.

Before Optimus got a chance to head towards his room, Ratchet voice came over the P/A system. "Optimus, please report to the bridgeroom."

Optimus just rubbed his optics with his thumb, index and middle fingers. "No rest for the weary." He thought to himself because he drove non-stop back to the base. He wasn't far from the bridgeroom, so he headed back there.

Ratchet sensed that Optimus has returned. "Ah...good, you're back. Incoming call from Agent Fowler." Then Ratchet opened a videocomlink to see a Afro-American man in his mid-40's in a suit and tie, and with a displease look on his face.

"Prime, what in the while blue yonder is going on in their?! My sources informed me that your groundbridge malfunctioned in mid-operation and sent a human teenager and one of your own into who knows where." Agent Fowler said in a very annoyed demeanor.

"You're correct, Agent Fowler." Optimus replied sadly.

"And now there are no traces of Megatron and his merry band of Cons anywhere on the face of Earth either."

Ratchet reviewed some energy scans that he recently done and they came up negative for any Decepticon activity. "He's right. I'm not getting anything, Optimus."

"Whoa." Bulkhead cutted in the conversation while having Miko sit on his shoulder while Raf was on Bumblebee's. "Wait, the Cons left Earth?"

"Maybe they finally got scared enough by our awesomeness." Miko chimed in as she flexed her arms.

"The Decepticons do not retreat that easily, Miko." Optimus pointed out.

Miko let out a moan. "Aww, man."

Bulkhead rubbed his chin a little. "Hmm..."

"What is it, Bulk? Do you have a clue where Arcee and Jack have gone?" Miko asked.

"Not exactly. Bee, where's that barrel of coolant that spilled on the groundbridge panel earlier?"

Bumblebee pointed Bulkhead to the barrel. Bulkhead slowly walked over due to his slow recovery and picked it up. "Wait, I know this brand of coolant. This is very traceable brand due to its residue when it dries, but the groundbridge won't be able to repeat the same reaction a second time around."

"I also called to inform you that "Project Columbus" is complete and fully operational." Agent Fowler added.

Miko raised her hand high and waved it like she was in class at school. "Ooo...can we come with you, Optimus...please? Me and Raf won't be in the way, we promise." Miko asked very eagerly as Raf nodded in agreement.

"Forget it, Miko...I already got my patriotic patootie in hot water for having 1 human kid offworld, I'm not bumping up to 3." Agent Fowler reminded her.

"No fair! Jack gets to go to some distance, far away planet, and we're stuck here? Plus, did I forgot to mention that we're a lot more tougher that we look?" Miko pointed out.

Fowler just rolled his eyes in disblief. Moaned a little and shook his head in defeat, then looked towards Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Hey, Bee-boy and Big Green, are you willing to watch over these kids if I agree to this?"

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded.

"Then you have my consent. And, I'll coming along with you with a battlion of soldiers to back you up." Fowler ordered.

"Understood, Agent Fowler." Optimus replied.

"Over and out." Fowler responed.

Miko carefully stood up on Bulkhead's shoulder and saluted to Agent Fowler. "Yes, sir." Fowler then cut the connection. "Sweet!" she shouted as she gestured Bulkhead to bring her to the floor. "Come on, Raf, we got some packing to do."

"Hey, Miko...what's a patootie?" Bulkhead asked.

"Um, I'll explain on the way." she said with some snickering.

Bulkhead just shruged his shoulder as he transformed into his vehicle mode to take Miko home, Bumblebee was about to do the same with Raf until Optimus ordered him not to. "Bumblebee, you are to remain here."

Bumblebee blurp out a "What?"

"Why?" Raf asked.

Optimus faced Raf. "Due to his recklessness, I can not allow him to make to situtation worst than it alreadly is."

Bumblebee began to beep franticly. "But, I know that I screwed up, let me come and make up for it by aiding the rescue effort."

Ratchet never usually go against Optimus' decissions, but this was an exception. "Optimus, he has been punished enough already by the guilt alone, and isn't it important for him to learn from his errors and take responsiblity for them?"

Optimus yeilded to his medic's logic. "True..." he faces his scout "Bumblebee, I will allow you to join us, on 1 condition, once we find Arcee and Jack you must explain your reckless actions that lead them to their displacement to them. Understand?"

Bumblebee beeped out a "Yes, sir."

"Roll out." Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee transformed and opened his passenger door to let Raf in. Then Bumblebee revved up his engine to take Raf home. Optimus rubbed his optics again which Ratchet notices. "Optimus, go...get some rest. I will notified you when we are ready."

Optimus moaned in relief. "Thank you, old friend."

On Atmos, the Condor was clear from any Cyclonian activity, so now it's flying over 20,000 ft. above surface. Once the Storm Hawks listened to Jack's story a bit further, they became more comfortable around him.

"So...what is your name? And, what are you exactly?" Aerrow asked.

"The name's Arcee. I'm an Autobot warrior from the planet Cybertron." she replied.

Piper was excited to finally meet an alien. "Oh, my...there's a whole planet of you robots?"

Arcee voice sadden due to memories of so much war that has effected her. "There was a planet full of transformers."

"Why not now?" Piper asked with a mix of confusion and curiousity.

Arcee teared up little and got to her feet and heading to the outside platform. "Jack, would you mind." she asked as her tearing up continued.

"Sure, Arcee."

Finn recovered very quickly from his fainting spell before Piper asked her question that hit Arcee home a bit. Finn looked at Piper in disapproval. "Not cool, Piper."

"I didn't mean to insult her, how should I know that she was a giant, alien robot with feelings? I should go talk to her." Piper said as she ran off after Arcee.

(A/N: I added last names to the Storm Hawks because I can. And, why not?)

Aerrow tried again with the introductions. "Let's try this a second time, I'm Aerrow Spearing, leader of the Storm Hawks squadron." He stated as he stretched out a hand to greet him a second attempt, and this time Jack returned the handshake.

"Nice to meet you. Who's the blue ferret?" Jack asked as Radarr growled at him and in a pouching position ready to attack.

Before Radarr was able to do anything, Aerrow scooped him up, and put Radarr on his shoulder. "He didn't mean it, buddy." he looked back towards Jack. "His name is Radarr, and my co-pilot. He's a Leurmett, a native creature of Atmos." (A/N: I don't know the Atmos name for Radarr's species, so I made one up for him.)

"O-k." That was the only word Jack replied back. Then, Finn came up from behind and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"The name's Phineas A. Arches, at your service." Then he hooked Jack's neck with his arm, pulled him closer, then whispered into Jack's ear. "Everybody's calls me Finn, and..." stepped back while returning his voice to loud level. "And, the "A" stands for AWESOME! Chicky-cha, baby!" Finn exclaims as he points at Jack and showing off a big goofy smile.

It was Junko's turn next and gave Jack a Wallop-strength handshake. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Junko Bashmeyer. Glad you're not a Cyclonian spy..." Jack's face cringed because his hand was being crushed by Junko's grip. Junko realized this as soon as he eard bones crackling and let go of Jack's hand. "Oops, sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." he laughed.

Now Stork looked around at Jack's clothing which strange to him still, then looked at Jack very oddly. "Stork...Stork Merves...yes, that's it...Stork Merves, helmsman of the Condor. I'm keeping my eyes on you, Jack..."

Jack responded to Stork's odd looks with his own. "Is he always like this?" he asked.

"Dude, who would fake that? Plus, I got so many stories about him, it hurts." Finn chimed in as he rubbed his temple in distress.

"Who was the girl?"

Aerrow answered on her behalf. "She's Piper Tinlan, our crystal specialist and navigator. Why did Arcee..." Jack nodded as Aerrow got her name right "got so upset earlier?"

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's kind of hard to understand at first all at once."

"Take your time, we're far away from that titanic-size airship that we saw before." Stork said.

"True, we are, but not for long..." Jack pointed out as he began to do a recap of his experience in the Autobot-Decepticon war on Earth.

While Jack was conversating with the rest of the Storm Hawks, Piper slowly walked out to the exterior platform to see Arcee having her arms crossed and try to compose herself. Piper was a bit nervous because of the size difference, but stepped forward anyway. "Um...Arcee, are you alright?"

Arcee turned around to see the Atmosean girl's guilt on her face. Arcee cracked a small smile which melted away Piper's guilt. "I'm fine now."

"What did I say that was offensive?"

"I just had a mild flashback of bad memories that I wish I could forget."

"Oh..."

"It wasn't your fault that I flipped out, it just that I'm tired of centuries of endless war." Arcee said.

"Are you the last of your kind?"

"Hardly. After countless years of war, many of my people were scattered across the galaxy. I'm part of group of Autobots called Team Prime that is station on Earth, Jack's home planet."

"So you Autobots allied yourselves with humans to blend in better." Piper asked honestly.

"That was one of Optimus' idea when Jack and his friends discovered the Autobots."

"Who is this Optimus you speak of?"

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. A wise and brave one too. He's compassionate to a fault."

Piper was breatheless. "Wow, it must be a dream, yeah...a dream. I can't be talking to an super-advance alien robot from outer space, can I?"

Arcee kneel down on one knee to be more eye level with Piper. "It's not a dream, Piper, it's the real deal." Then Arcee heard a small engine humming closer as she looked up to see another Sky Knight. Arcee panicked a little and folded into her vehicle mode. "Hop on...now."

Piper became a bit confused. "Why? It's only..."

"Just do it!" Arcee demanded.

"Alright. I don't see any problem with...Whoa!" Piper mumbled to herself.

Piper climbed onto Arcee and she revved up and raced back inside the Condor which caught all the boys off guard. Piper got off of Arcee as Jack walked forward toward her.

"Arcee, what's going on?"

"Another of their Sky Knights is heading our way." she said as she remain in her vehicle mode.

Jack looked at Aerrow with concern. "Who else knows we're here?"

"Oh...um...Starling Terano. She's the leader of another Sky Knight squadron called the Interceptors." He asnwered back as he looked away slightly when he replied.

Finn covered his face in disbelief. "Why did you go and tell her, man?"

"I thought that we might need her help on this."

Junko chimed in with his input. "Starling doesn't even know about them, and she might think that Jack's a Cyclonian spy and Arcee is a Cyclonian super-weapon like we did earlier."

Aerrow rubbed his temple of his forehead to think. "I'm aware of that, Junko. Augh, alright. I'll break the news to her myself."

"Before or after she kills you for not contacting her 2 weeks ago?" Finn pointed out.

"Who's Starling?" Jack asked.

Finn tried to put it in a simple way. "He and her are..."

"Close friends?" Jack added.

"Something like that. They're..." Finn hooked his fingers together and made goofy kissing noises that made Jack's mind click.

"Oooh..."

"Yep."

Jack glances over at Aerrow as he was blushing from the awkward moment. Jack chuckled a little. "Ouch, you're in deep trouble."

Radarr snickered at his co-pilot and in response sneered at him. Then the mysterious Skimmer folded its wings and made contact with the exterior platform, then rolled inside, and a brunette girl about a year older than Aerrow climbed off and march forwards to Jack with a serious look on her face.

"StarlIng, what a surprise. I...I mean we, all of the Storm Hawks haven't seen you in a while." he said as he was making his way to greet her.

StarlIng pushed Aerrow out of the way. "Save it, airhead." she growlly replied.

"Smooth move, fearless leader." Finn remarked.

Starling marched up to Jack holding her nunchuck up to his nose. Jack did not finch at all as he remain level-head. "Who are you? Are you a Cyclonian spy? Huh? Tell me, tell me now or I will make your life a living nightmare!" she demanded as she pushed her nunchuck on his nose.

Before Starling threaten Jack even further, she felt a warming sensation on the back of her head. Starling turned around and looked up to see Arcee aimming her blaster at her and wagging a finger with her free hand. "Uh-uh-ah, that's not very nice."

"What is that thing?" Starling gasped.

Piper rushed over to Starling to calm her down. "You might want to sit down for this."

As Starling was geting her dose of Cybertronian insight, The Nemesis hovered above Mistress Cyclonis' palace where Megatron and a few of his most loyal Decepticon followers decented to the palace courtyard via beamlift. A brunette woman in her late 20's wearing dark-colored, leather-type gown came forward to Megatron with sinister glee in her eyes. Cyclonis pulled out a light indigo crystal with the power to harnest gravity. The crystal glowed and Cyclonis rose from the ground to make eye contact with Megatron.

"So the myths were true about a race of advance beings from another world." She said with little change in her facial expression.

Megatron gave a evil smirk. "You're myths were true. My ancestors came to this planet to harnest energon."

"What is this energon you speak of, all powerful Megatron?" Cyclonis asked while buttering up to him.

"It is our lifeblood! We have been at war with my counterpart, Optimus Prime...leader of the Autobots for eons!"

"Hm..." she thought to herself. "What if my legions aid with your search for what you seek, what is in it for me?"

"Your reward will be that I will let you live another day, fleshing."

His remark really annoyed Cyclonis at this point. She decented back to the ground and gested to her guards from every corner of the courtyard to aim their crystal staffs at Megatron while his warriors did the same to them with their lasers. Megatron laughed in amusement. "Since you offered your services, I will give you a small percentage of the energon that we will harvest and maybe a taste of our advance technology."

Laughing menacinglly "Very good inde..." Before she can complete their verbal agreement, one of her guards came forward whispering some disturbing news into her ear. "What?! They are where with who..." Now, Cyclonis looks back up towards Megatron in anger. "I thought you came alone."

"We did come alone, human."

"Then tell me who is this blue warrior traveling with the Storm Hawks?"

He growled in response to whom that blue warrior was, then looked behind him to see Arachnid, fully repaired facially trying to explain herself. Megatron walked up towards her and grab her spider legs to make both his and Arachnid's optics match heightwise. "You let an Autobot follow you here?!"

"I tried to destroy Arcee as a victory on you behalf, Lord Megatron. But, she brought her human pet Jack too."

"Because of your recklessness, that Autobot might have alerted Prime by now!"

Cyclonis chimed in to ease Megatron's displeased tension. "Allow me to assist you in your predicament." Then she clapped her hand and 4 Cyclonian airships hovered aboved the courtyard. "We can end both of our problems at once." she said with a wicked smile on her face.

On Earth, The Autobot convoy was preparing to traveled to a secret military air base where "Project Columbus" was taking place. Before they were off, Miko had one more thing on her mind regarding the base. "Ratchet, if you're coming with us, then who will look after the base?"

Ratchet look down towards Miko with a subtle smirk. "Due to our lack of numbers per se on this mission, I had no choice but to call in a favor."

As Ratchet said those words, a white car with red and green stripes came rolling in, then transformed into Bulkhead's best friend while in his Wrecker days, Wheeljack.

"Sweeeet! Hi Wheeljack!" Miko shouted out as she ran over to Wheeljack and hugged his leg.

He looked down at Miko with a half-smile. "It's good to see you too "L'il Wrecker". Wheeljack replied with his nickname for Miko.

Bulkhead chuckled a bit as he was happy to see him as well. "Jacky, couldn't resist the urge to crush some more Cons, eh?"

Wheeljack agreed that Con-crushing was Bulkhead's and his favorite passtime, but not this mission. "Sorry, Bulk, I'm not going on this one."

Miko was disappointed when she heard the news. "Aaawwww...why not?"

"Because I own the Docbot big time when we went on that mission to retrieved the Iacon database." He said as he took a knee to get a closer look at Miko. "But, I do want to hear all the juicy details and I want photos when you get back."

"Consider it done." She said in a reassured voice.

Wheeljack stood back up and faced Bulkhead. "Keep her safe, you ol' wrecking ball."

"Will do." Bulkhead replied, then heard more engines coming to them. It was 8 mustard yellow Jeep Wranglers with the Autobot Insignia on the grill. Then the jeeps transformed into their robot modes, stood at attention and slauted. "Hey, Jacky, who are these bots?"

Optimus steped in to answer Bulkhead's question. "These are the Omnibots, they came to Earth seeking shelter when their colony planet was destroyed by Decepticon forces. They are also aiding us in the "Project Columbus". Some are remaining here to watch over the base. There are 3 subgroups: some are for land, some for air and some are for water. These 8 are some of the Land Omnibots."

"This day couldn't get any cooler." Miko said breathelessly in amazement. "Hi!" She said as she wave to them as the Omnibots smile and nodded back.

Now that the base is taken care of, Optimus motion his troop to transform and rolled out. Some of them was wondering where's Bumblebee. The Autobot scout was already waiting for them outside the base with Raf in his passenger seat. So they pulled out from their secert entrance that was by the main drag. Back on the Condor, Stork pointed out that Arcee and Jack would stick out in their current attire.

"May I remind you all that these two are outsiders and if Cyclonis gets her hands on them, she will nitpicked them clean of information that she will use wipe us all off the face of Atmos..." He said in one breathe. Then caught a second wind. "We will be so doomed."

"Don't sweat it, Stork. All we have to do is to lend Jack some of our threats until the heat cools off." Finn said in his usual slacker-type tone until he made eye-to-optic contact with Arcee. "Ohh...with you, that might be harder to pull off."

Arcee smiled as it wasn't a problem for her. "I got this one covered." She looks over at Starling's skimmer, then over at the awed Sky Knight. "You mind if try you skimmer out for size?"

Starling just nodded a "no" as she was still in a bit of shock by this encounter. Arcee's optics changed from blue to green and a thin beam of light came from her optics that scanned the skimmer for the specs. Now a flash of blue light bathed over Arcee and her armor-plating rearranged themselves to match the new specs. Now Arcee's new mode gives her the ability to fly. All of the Sky Knights were in shock, but Jack was used to scanning a new alt. mode when she needed to re-scan a motorcycle back on earth.

"Whoa..." Junko, Stork and Piper said in unison.

"How in the Atmos..." Aerrow asked as Starling and Radarr had faces in utter shock.

Finn gesture with his arms to express his reaction. "Dude...this is TOTALLY AWESOME! She can turned into anything!" Then he had kill the moment with a stupid question. "Um, can you tramsform into a vending machine? I'm hungry."

All the rest of the Storm Hawks called out his name in disapproval. "Finn!"

"What? I was just asking if she could. I'm starving and I'm not eating Stork's Merb cabbage stew again. Yuck!" Finn responed as he displayed a disgusted look on his face.

"Anyway, I have some Wallop-strength fabric to make some clothes for you." Junko volenteered. "I want to try a different sewing style, it turns out to look like your clothes."

"I'm familiar with what you're talking about and thanks, but let me weld the metal plating. I'm a little rusty at it and need the practice." Jack pointed out. "There are some details that must be done on them that only I can do."

"Sure, buddy." Junko said has he smacks Jack's back which made him trip a little bit forward.

Piper when completely girly on Jack' new clothes. "Oh...oh...I'll take his measurements." she said with a giggle as she was still ga-ga over him after everything they have been through today.

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "Augh, I'm sorry about Piper's behavior, she gets like this whenever there's a guy she thinks is handsome."

"I do not." Piper replied back.

"Do too."

"Hey, look guys, I don't mind at all. I don't get this much attention like this by the girls back home."

Finn spuddered out in laughter. "Right...of course you can't without you "wing girl" over there to help you out." he pointed out Arcee.

Arcee was still in her new mode as she rolled towards Finn. "There's a reason why we have to keep a low profile, there are a number of my kind and humans alike from Earth that will hunt us down and turn us into scrap just to gain the upper hand."

"Oh, major bummer dudette."

While all on this banter was happening, Starling pulled Aerrow over to the side out of sight to have a word with him. "As was I saying, "Airhead"...why haven't you contacted me in the past 2 weeks?"

"I was busy."

"With what?" She asked with a displeasing look on her face.

"Stuff." Aerrow cover his face because it was a stupid excuse.

"Right, and you're too busy to consider little old me, huh?"

"That's not true, Starling." Aerrow rolled his eyes and tried to save himself. "I wanted to call you so badly, but I have a good reason."

"Ah-huh." She responed while tapping her foot.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was helping Junko run his uncle Dilly's underwear shop on Terra Wallop?"

Starling began to snickered at Aerrow. "You were selling ladies' underwear to Wallops?" Then she bursted out laughing.

"Ok, laugh it up. And, that was when the Storm Hawks were not on patrol at the time."

Then, Starling wrapped her arms around Aerrow and smiled at him as he was holding her waist. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you, Aerrow."

"Do you forgive me then?"

"Well...since you have been honest with me, you're forgiven...for now." Then she gave Aerrow a smile and a kiss on his lips.

The kissing continued on for another minute until Stork spotted them. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Aerrow, remember our little agreement when she's here..."

"Yes, Stork. In my quarters only."

"Ok, then. I got to get back to the bridge." Stork said.

Starling looked at Aerrow with annoyance. "Aerrow..."

"He worries too much, he means well. Come on, we can figure out what to do next now Cyclonians allied themselves with a..." Looked over at Arcee to get the proper name for the transformer they encountered earlier. "Decepticon."

"Yes, that's right Aerrow. The one you and Finn encounter goes by the name Arachnid."

Then Finn popped out all of the sudden next to Starling to describe his experince with Arachnid. "Dudette, don't try to fight her, because she will try to eat you alive! Why does she have the craving for flesh is beyond me."

"She also scanned a spider when she crash-landed on earth and took on some of its traits." Arcee pointed out.

Finn finally put two and two together. "Oh that explains why she tried to eat me before." Then he notices the symbol on Arcee's newly-scanned wings that were folded at the moment. "Hey Arcee, what's this logo on your wings? It looks like a face."

"It's the Autobot insignia, it represents Primus the Creator." She said with some pride in her voice. "All of my teammates has this, it is a mark of honor."

"It's a bit bland without curves, but it still looks awesome on you." Finn said with the upmost admiration.

"Thanks."

Back on Earth, Optimus and his convoy of Autobots arrived at an US airbase in the middle of nowhere and Miko became disappointed to see the surroundings. "Hey, I thought this "Project Columbus" was going to help us find Arcee and Jack."

"It will help us, Miko." Bulkhead said as he opened his passenger side door to let her out, then transformed into his robot mode. "Let Optimus explain further, ok?"

"Ok."

Optimus did a 180 degree turn and transformed into his robot mode. he looked down towards his right to see Agent Fowler waiting for him. "We all are her and accounted for, Agent Fowler."

"Good. This shiny crate of metal better take off for your sake, Prime."

Bumblebee beeped franticly then Raf chimed in as well. "Optimus, why did I program those commands in this first place?" Raf asked.

"I will now show you." Then Optimus radioed Smokescreen with his instruction. "Smokescreen, raise the Columbus."

"Yes, sir." Smokescreen repsoned.

The earth under them shook as a gigantic aircraft carrier-type ship rose from underneth the Nevada plateau, Miko almost passed out by its awesomeness while Raf was wondering how long it was.

"What is that thing?" MIko asked in her shallow breathe

"Is it 5 football fields long?" Raf asked.

Smokesceen was standing on the outer deck shouting down at them. "It's actually 6 long and 3 high!" he echoed.

"Autobots and fellow human friends, I present the Columbus, the newest mode of tranport and emergancy base of operations. It was constructed by the Omnibots and humans under Agent Fowler's command, which now we are upmost grateful."

"I'm surprise that it accutally works." Agent Fowler said in a softer tone in his voice.

"But Optimus, how are we going to travel in that thing?" Ratchet asked. "We need a spacebridge to pull that off."

Then Bumblebee raised his hand and everyone face towards him. He beeped out "I know how, the Columbus has a moblie Spacebridge generator, inside, so that if we're anywhere in space we can create one without a problem."

Raf's eyes widen with wonder as Bulkhead and Ratchet became a little bewilder. "And how were you able to get that tech?" Bumblebee beeped the explaination to Raf as he nodded in agreement. "Whoa, really. You were holding that in your memory banks for that long, huh?" Bumblebee nodded again.

Miko recovered as soon as she could. "So, Bee...how did you get it?"

Raf explained on Bumblebee's behalf. "Remeber when Bumblebee's mind was linked up with Megatron's to find the cure for the Cybonic pleague?"

"Who could forget, that was creepy...Bughhhaaa." Bulkhead chimed in as he shuttered the fact.

"Well while he was linked, he came across some specs for the moblie spacebridge generator, so Bumblebee took them while Megatron was acting out his fantasy of killing Optimus, he knew that if Megatron was the only one who know about, so if he forgot about it, out chances of sucess will increase."

Ratchet rubbed his chin. "Hmm...sudden amnesia without a cause. Well done." he chuckled.

Bumblebee bowed down. "Thank you, thank you." he beeped out. He tiled his head up to see Optimus waiting for his antics to stop. "Alright, I'm done."

"Autobot, get ready to take off!" Optimus commanded as final preperation were underway.

Author's note: So here it is, chapter 4. Sorry if it took a little longer than it should, I had to make sure that this story was consitant. I'll get chapter 5 going soon. Stay tune.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

A/N: First off, a major shout out to everyone who loves this fanfiction so far and secondly, thanks to all who wrote reviews on it so far. I got a bit side-tracked with other things in my everday life, but don't fret, this story will go on. You have been waiting for this moment, and here it is, the Storm Hawks will get their first real taste of battle against the Decepticons, but the Cons are in for a shock in their circuitry when aid comes to Hawks' rescue. If any mispelling was spotted in any chapter, please let me know and try to correct it as soon as I can.

On the Condor, Jack was making the finishing touches on his new attire to blend in more on Atmos. Junko presented Jack with the clothing for him.

"Here you go, Jack. Hope you don't mind the color scheme, it was the only rolls that I could find in short notice." Junko said as he presented Jack with his new clothing.

Jack scanned with his eyes over the navy blue fabric with silver as the secondary color. "No, I don't mind. In fact, it's looks very close to what I'm wearing right now. The design style, I mean." He said with a tiny smirk.

"Oh, good." Junko now looked over to see some metal plating cooling of after being molded. "Hey, that's some pretty good work. How did you do that?"

Jack was now a bit sadden because now he is the one having the heart-aching flashback. "My dad taught me how to do it, before..."

"Before what?" Junko asked with genuine concern.

"My dad was a mechanic and a commerial metal weilder and was called on duty to repair a naval ship on the west coast, and it got attacked without warning by terrorists." Jack closed his eyes and took a shallow breathe and let it out. "He didn't survive. He was buried at sea."

"Whoa, I'm sorry Jack, if this is too soon..."

"Hey, don't sweat it, it's just that when I do this type of work, it reminds me of him in a bittersweet sort of way." Jack reassured him.

"Anyway, try it on and see if I need to make any adjustments." Junko requested. Junko then walked out of his room so Jack can change. Piper was jotting down some notes in her journal and was now baffled by what she learned earlier. "Piper, what's with the pacing, you got something on you mind?"

Piper looked up towards Junko. "In the matter of fact, I do. I did a scan of the area where we found Jack and Arcee, and the reading were so powerful that it almost broke my Crystometer."

"That must be something powerful alright." Junko noted.

The door to Junko's room slided open and Jack stepped out in his new set of clothes. Junko was giving 2 thumbs up in approval while Piper was taking a quick look at him.

"Wow Jack, you look amazing. Just like you were born and rasied on Atmos." She said with a light chuckle in her voice as she stood back up to examine Jack's attire some more.

"Thanks."

"And, the armor is a nice touch too." Piper added as she took a closer look at a symbol that is made from rectanglar shapes that form a face. "What is it?"

"It is the Autobot Insignia."

"Just like Arcee has on her armor?"

Jack nodded. "Yep." Now Jack stepped back inside Junko's room to pick up a sheet-covered rod-type item to show to the rest of the Storm Hawks. "I'm waiting until we get back to the hanger to show you all my new personal effect to make my blending in more realistic, kind of...I hope." He said as he lightly pats the covered item.

A few moments later, Jack, Piper and Junko returned to the interior hanger of the Condor. Jack was in the shadows as Junko and Piper made his grand enterance.

"Lady and gentlemen..." Piper started off.

"Let us present to you..." Junko continued.

Then they finished in unison. "Jack Darby!"

That was Jack's cue to walked out from the shadows to face the other Storm Hawks. As some of them were ooooing and awing, Finn was was making a frame with his thumbs and index fingers while holding it up to his eye.

"Yeah...yeah...this could work. Nice work, Junko buddy."

"Thanks, so Aerrow, what you think?" Junko asked.

"It's like having another Storm Hawk on board." Aerrow said while pointing out the flawless work.

Starling was leaning on her skimmer with her arms crossed. "Plus, with Arcee scanning my skimmer, it makes him more believable."

Arcee rolled towards Starling in her vehicle mode. "Thanks, Starling. That makes me feel a whole lot better." She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Starling just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She thought to herself.

Junko nudged Jack a bit. "Show them what you got under the sheet."

Jack unwrapped the sheet to reveal a shotgun-type weapon with a scope.

"Cool, but what is it?" Finn asked as he got a closer look. "It sorta looks like a crossbow minus the bow part, but where do you load the arrows?"

"It does shoot arrows, Finn. This is called a shotgun, it shoot bullets." Jack said.

"You mean tiny shards of crystals?" Finn tried to correct Jack.

"No, Finn...no crystals at all. See..." Jack opened his left hand and showed a bolt-shaped piece of metal with a curved tip on the top. "It's called a bullet."

Everyone was amazed by this bullet. Junko took a closer look at it. "Wait, it doesn't used crystals at all?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yep, no crystals whatsoever. But beware, it can do some serious damage with the proper training and in the wrong hands."

"So wars have been fought with these bullet things on Earth?" Arreow asked as Radarr scurried around to get a better view.

Jack sighed. "Sadly, yes. It can be very deadly. Countless lives have been taken by these bullets."

"Thank goodness that Cyclonis does not know how to used these things because these will save her the hassle from mining crystals all the time." Starling noted.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg, on Earth, we have semi-autos, fully-automated hand weapons and rifles, cannons..." Jack rambled, then looked up to see everyone with jaws opened in amazement. "But I digress."

Starling looks towards Arcee. "So, do you use bullets as well?"

"No, I use plasma weapons. Very advanced by both Earth's and Atmos' standards." Arcee said.

"That explains the warming sensation on the back of my head earlier." Starling noted as she rubbed the back of her head to feel if any part of her hair is burned. Thankfully, none has been burnt.

While on the Columbus that is traveling in the Spacebridge vortex, Miko and Raf was amazed that a ship this huge can move so fast through space.

"Whoa...This so cool!" Miko said with excitement in her voice.

"You got that right." Bulkhead replied looking around as well.

"Before we can devise a rescue plan, I want to introduce another Autobot that eagarly wanted to come long with us and to reunited with a old friend of his." Optimus said as he wave his hand to get a red Autbot's attention. "Humans and Autobots, let me introduce to you..."

Before Optimus could say another word, Bulkhead cut off Optimus in mid-sentence. "Blaster?"

"Bulkhead?" The red Autobot replied back. "It is you!" He said with a loud laugh. "Ha-ha, I can't believe it's really you!"

Bulkhead laugh in response as well. "I knew that echoing humming was coming from somewhere, but didn't expect you to be here."

"You know him, Bulk?" Miko asked.

"Oh, yeah. Blaster here is another Wrecker just like Wheeljack and myself back in the day."

Blaster's brow curled upward when hearing Wheeljack's name. "Hold on, is that lunatic of a transformer still wrecking the place while wrecking Cons?"

"Yep, he's back on Earth to keep an optic on things while we are looking for Arcee and Jack."

"Aww...I thought that I could get some more tunes before we left. I just love this planet's while range of music." Blaster said sadly.

Miko looked inside her pockets to find her mp3 player and pulled it out. "Don't worried about it, bot, I got ya covered."

"Shaow! It's time to jam, what's you name anyway, human?" Blaster asked after his burst of excitement.

Bulkhead had MIko on his shoulder in order to keep up with the rest of the Autobots. "Name's Miko, and you're gonna love my playlist of tunes. I also brought my guitar with me to past the time along."

"We can do a jam session, I got my guitar too and it also turns into a sonic pulse rifle. But we can rock out after I finish my shift, I am the ship's communication officer afterall."

"That's fine, Blaster. Do what you need to do first." Bulkhead said.

"It's a good thing I brought earplugs." Miko thought out loud.

"Huh, what are e-air-plugs?" Blaster asked as he tried to pronouce the word.

"They are called earplugs, we humans used them to stop sound that we don't want from entering the ear canals." Miko explained.

"These humans are a weird bunch, aren't they Bulkhead?"

"Yeah, but never underestimate them, these humans can do some serious damage when they need to." Bulkhead said.

"Worst than Scraplets?" Blaster asked with concern in his voice.

"No, they don't eat living metal. So I think you're safe around her."

"Good. No wonder the cons are afraid of them." Blaster pointed out. Bulkhead snickered in agreement.

On Cyclonis' personal airship that is leading the convoy of airships, Cyclonis was in her quarters pondering on what to do after she is completely victorious over all of Atmos and how to deal with the Storm Hawks once she can master Cybertronian technology without Megatron's aid. While she was preparing herself mentally to what's to come, a certian someone that she trust more than anyone in the entire empire was knocking on the door.

"Yes?" She said in a low hiss.

"May I enter, mistress Cyclonis?"

"Enter." She responed as the door slid open to reveal it was the Dark Ace. "What do you want?" She asked as he entered her quarters. Then she scanned his well-fit body with her eyes, then shown a wicked smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Is this business or personal?" She asked again, but this time with a hint of seduction in her vocal tone.

The Dark Ace just began to speak his mind on the current situtation. "With the upmost loyality and respect mistress, do you trust these alien robots who claim to aid us in our conquest?"

"Oh, Ace, I'm shocked that you don't trust your mistress on these matters." Cyclonis replied with a flirtly tone in her voice as she walked closer to The Dark Ace to the point that she was a few inches from him.

Now The Dark Ace had a lump in his throat due to the love of his life was so close to his body. "I do trust your judgment without question. I'm just asking on behalf of the Cyclonian empire."

"I know what I'm doing Ace." She said while leaning in to make their lips contact with each other. Then she pulled away and reassured her top general in a soft, almost breathe-taking tone. "Once we get that advanced Cybertronian technology, we used it against them to wipe them out and maybe expand my empire beyond Atmos."

"Where, my mistress?" The Dark Ace asked as he wrapped his arms around Cyclonis' waist.

(A/N: I think that Cyclonis seduced the Dark Ace into betraying the original Storm Hawk Sqaudron. That is why I aged her up to be the same age as the Dark Ace.)

Cyclonis revealed an evil grin on her face. "There is another like ours that is ripe for the picking."

"You have lost me." Ace said.

"Earth...Terra Firma." Cyclonis replied.

"I never heard on that mountain kingdom before..." The Dark Ace said, then he felt a smack in the side of his head. "Hey, why did you smack me, mistress?"

"You dummy, Earth is not another mountain kingdom on Atmos, it's the name of the planet In that Sol system in the stars where those Decepticons wage war with those Autobots ." She said, but at this point she wanted to spend some "alone" time with Ace. "I will make sure that nobody disturbs us." Cyclonis said as she lightly kissed the Dark Ace's lips. But her wish did not come to pass as a knock sounded on the door. She walked over and open the door to reveal one of her elite guards waiting to give her an important update on their conquest. "What is it?" She demaned in a displeased tone in her voice.

"We are being hailed by the Decepticon warship, mistress." The gunmetal grey-hooded firgure with glowing red eyes called a Night Crawler replied in a feral hiss in it's voice. "Megatron wished to speak to you once more before we attack."

Cyclonis' nostrials flared in frustration because she really wanted to spend some alone time with her beloved warrior that she doesn't want anyone else in her court, pretty much anyone at all to find out until she completely conquered Atmos. Then she quietly sighed. "Very well." Then she headed towards the bridge while she signaled the Dark Ace to be on standby in the hanger bay with the rest of the Talon squadrons. Once she arrived on the bridge, she was greeted by one of her squadron commanders, a 6' 4" tall black-haired brute-type man named Snipe.

"Mistress...good, you have arrived." Snipe said as he waved a Cyclonain footsoldier over that is a wrapped bundle in his arms. "You..." He sneered the footsoldier at the nearby consol. "Put him on speaker." He ordered.

"Ye-yes, commander Snipe." The footssoldier replied as he pressed a few buttons to bring the P/A system on the bridge only to life.

"Yes, what do you want, Megatron?" Cyclonis demanded in a hissing sort of tone.

"I hope you will enjoy this gesture of glorious bounty when we destory that Autobot and her pets." Megatron said with a low growl in his voice like before.

The footsoldier that was holding the bundle came forward and took a wooblely knee and raised the bundle up so that Cyclonis can open it. She untied it to reveal a dark violet hue crystal with black mixed in and violet wisps of energy resonated from it.

This evil energy that the crystal was giving off was sending unforeseen chills down everyone's spines, but it was an unpredictable shock to the system for Cyclonis, yet she trained herself not to any sign of doubt. "What type of crystal is this? It's so powerful...so evil..."

"It's called Dark Energon." Megatron responed in a subtle sinister laugh. "It is deadly to whomever doesn't handle it with care."

"Ha-ha, what a fool this Megatron is. Once I discover where there is more, he will regret it ever coming here." Cyclonis thought to herself as she looked onto the Dark Energon.

"Mistress, we have detected the Storm Hawks, we are 25 mins. away." The Cyclonian helmsmen said.

"Good." Cyclonis said.

On the Nemesis that is coming up the rear of this convoy of airships, Megatron order to cut the transmission from Cyclonis' airship. As he was heading towards the hanger for the charge, Knockout couldn't resist but to question his master's motives.

"Um...Lord Megatron, I never have put your plans in question before in the the past, but..."

"But, what Knockout...spit it out!?" Megatron demanded.

"Do you trust this human femme to be a valuable ally to our cause?"

Megatron laughed at the very thought of ever trusting a human as an equal. "Oh, Knockout...these humans are only meant to be our tools to be used to gain access to this planet's energon...and that's it." Then Megatron showed a wickedly evil grin. "And, maybe they might be suitable for labor work when we won Cybertron, Earth and this planet."

"A most brillint plan indeed, Lord Megatron." Knockout replied while trying to flatter him in the process.

"Just get the troops ready for battle." Megatron ordered with a growl.

"By your command."

In the Condor's bridge, Stork was calm and content with just piloting the Condor alone.

"Flight path steady...systems are normal..." He said muttering to himself. Then he spotted 5 tiny specs becoming larger by each passing second. He quickly pulled down the ship's scope to see those specs at distance were really 4 Cyclonian airships and the Nemesis coming towards the Condor in an attack pattern. "Oh, no...no,no,no...no...noooooo!" Stork shouted as he turned on the Condor's P/A system. He clears his throat. "Attention passengers, if you look straight forward from the open hanger you can see that we are in for a whole new kind of hurt. If you want to show your gratitude, please sent it to Jack Darby and his Autobot friend Arcee who are in front of you at this very moment. That is all." Now Stork was bracing himself for the incoming battle by writing his last will and testiment, then he changed his mind by crushing the paper into a ball and chucked it over his shoulder and sighed with a depressed facial expression. "Oh, what's the point, were going to die anyway."

In the hanger, the rest of the Storm Hawks and Starling looked at Jack and Arcee with concern.

"What does he mean by that, Jack?" Piper asked.

Jack turned around to see the Nemesis coming closer towards them. He rushed over to get his helmet and put it on his head while mounting on Arcee. "Remember Megatron?"

"Yeah..." Aerrow and Finn answered at the same time.

"Well, he is after me and Arcee..."

Arcee revved up her engine. "And, now you all are targeted."

Starling, Piper, Junko mounted on their skimmers and revved them up while Finn was reloading his crossbow and then mounted up. Aerrow rushed over to the comm system to relaying orders to Stork.

"Stork, try to dodge the heavy fire as much as you can. When you are clear from the line of fire, call for back-up..."

"It doesn't matter anyway because they're right on top of us!" Stork yelped through the comlink as he saw Talons being launched from the Cyclonian airships while Megatron's aerial Eradicons ran off of the Nemesis' hull and transformed into their jet modes and into a V-formation.

"Let's get going." Aerrow said as he revved up his skimmer and took off from the outside landing platform. The rest of the Sky Knights follow his lead except for Arcee.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Arcee asked.

Jack smilled while underneth the helmet. "The Decepticons still think that you are still on the ground, that gives us the element of surprise." Jack reassured Arcee, now he cocks his shotgun. "It's time to earn your wings."

"Works for me." Arcee said as she sped off from the interior hanger to the outside landing platform and when she when over the platform's edge, she quickly unfolded her wings and they lifted her and Jack upward, then Arcee leveled out.

"I can't beleve it...you're flying." Jack said in amazement.

Without a second to lose, Jack and Arcee caught up with the others. They were all amazed that Arcee's scan really work.

"Sweeet, dude!" Finn exclaimed as he aligned his scope at one of the Talons and let's one fly and hit a Talon making him spin into a nosedive. "Nighty-night, Talon!" Finn laughed.

The Dark Ace was now gunning for Aerrow and began to charge towards him with ingited broadsword now glowing firey red. "Time to clip your wings permanently, Storm Hawk..."

"Not today." Jack said as he aimmed his shotgun at the Dark Ace and fired, hitting the Dark Ace in his right shoulder.

"AHH!" Dark Ace yelled out in pain as Aerrow was starled and worried at the same time.

"That thing really packs a punch." Aerrow replied as Radarr nodded.

Back on Cyclonis' airship, one of her Night Crawlers spotted her injured general. "Mistress, the Dark Ace has been hit and can not continue to fight on."

"Was it one of those damn Storm Hawks?" She demanded her footsoldier an anwser.

"It came from the outsider, the human that the Decepticons called Jack shot him."

Cyclonis was now losing her temper, so she contacted Megatron. "Megatron, what do you know about this Jack? And, how can he be able to fly like a Sky Knight?!"

On the Nemesis, Megatron growled in frustration. "Apparently Arcee found a new means of transportation. Arachnid!" He ordered the femmecon to step forward. "Capture that Autobot, her pet and any of those Sky Knights, I want to bare witness to their destruction. Got that?"

Arachnid bowwed to Megatron's command. "As you wish, my lord. But, allow me to give it to them slowly and painfully."

"As long as it gets done." Megatron growled out once more. As Arachnid departed to fight Arcee and Jack, Megatron called for Knockout over the Nemesis' intercom. "Doctor, have you revived our bretheren?"

"He's fully online and very ticked off at the Autobots." He said in a sinister tone.

"Good." Megatron gave an evil chuckle. "A world ripe for the plucking and Optimus Prime isn't here to save it. What sweet poetic justice it will be...for me."

Outside on the hull of the Nemesis, Arachnid transformed into her vehicle mode and flew off in search for Jack and Arcee. Junko on the other hand was taking on a few ariel Eradicons with some difficulty.

"Ugh...I can't shake them." Junko said while trying to lose them in the clouds, so he'll have to bash them up. So he turned around and activated his knucklebusters to crush them. It seem to work at first, but more ariel Eradicons came towards him.

Arachnid was in search of Jack and Arcee when she spoted Piper on her helioscooter instead.

"You're my first course, scooter girl." Arachnid said as she charges towrds Piper then she got fired upon by Jack. Arachnid transformed into her robot mode except her propellers to keep her airborne. "So Arcee couldn't make it to the party, too bad."

Jack smirked under his helmet. "Why don't you asked her yourself." He said as he jumped off Arcee so she can transform into her robot mode to fight Arachnid. It only took a quick second to realize that he was over 30,000 ft in the air. "Bad idea...WHAHHHHHH!" Jack yelled out as he was falling back towards the surface of Atmos.

"Jack!" Arcee called out.

"Hang on, I coming!" Piper yelled as she decented to save Jack.

"Boo-hoo for you, Autobot-bitch!" Arachnid called out in torement.

This was the last straw for Arcee. She pulled out her servo blades and came at Arachnid with unwavering fury. "You're gonna pay, Con!" Arcee yelled out as she began to strike Arachnid with her blades.

While Jack was falling, Piper was determine to save Jack, so she sped up to puck him from falling.

"Whew, that was a close one." Piper sighed out as she pulled Jack on her helioscooter. Then the clouds began to swirl as another green vortex appeared and behold the Columbus came through.

Megatron saw this as well and zoomed in on the symbol on the hull which turned out to the Autobot insignia. He growled in furious anger.

"Decepticons, full assult!" Megatrom commanded as he transformed and took off from the Nemesis while the ariel Eradicons followed. Cyclonis spotted Megatron flying off towards the Columbus that just appeared and order her Talons to intercept.

On the Columbus, one of Fowler's men detected Megatron energy signature. "Agent Fowler sir, we have incoming Decepticons and the locals that allied themselves with them!"

"Shields up!" Agent Fowler commanded, but Optimus had other plans.

"No, Agent Fowler. Let's see what this ship can handle without depending on the shields first." Optimus said that caught everyone by surprised because it was not like Optimus to be this reckless. Then Optimus walked out of the bridge and heading towards the outer hull.

"Has he lost it?" Bumblebee beeped as he and Raf looked upon the departing Prime.

"Yea, what has gotten into him lately?" Miko added.

"Keep in mind that he got duped into becoming a decepticon by Megatron." Ratchet reminded his teammates. "I'll get the medic bay ready..."

Bulkhead scoffed. "For who? Optimus? He'll carve up Megatron like a thankgiving turkey that he is." He said as he followed.

"Wait!" Bumblebee beeped out which caught everyone's attention, including Optimus' that led him back to the bridge.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee beeped a bit more. "Because, I spotted Jack, and he is fighting with some of the locals." He replied. "And, they look human."

Raf translated for the others. "Bee said that Jack met up with some of the locals that are human."

"What?!" Miko and Agent Fowler exclaimed as Ratchet and Optimus looked at each out with odd glances.

"So, it is true..." Ratchet murmured.

"What's true?" Raf asked the medic.

"One of the oldest urban legends from Cybertron..." Ratchet replied, but Optimus glared at him again. "But, I can explain later after we rescue Jack and Arcee."

Outside, Megatron was flying closer to the Columbus with all out fury. "Turn that ship into their tombs!" He commanded to his soldiers as the Columbus' main cannons charged up and fired on him. "Decepticons, scatter!" He called out as he and the ariel Eradicons flew off in different directions.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded as he head out to the outer hull of the ship.

Stork was doing a good job avoiding the Cyclonian cannonfire so far, except getting hit from behind by one of the Nemesis' cannons which left a smoking hole in the side of the Condor.

"Aerrow, I've been hit, and there is no where to emergany crash-land the Condor!" Stork radioed, then there was static. "Hello...Aerrow...come in, Aerrow!" He shouted.

Then a strange voice responded. "I'm not this Aerrow you speak of man, but do you need help?" Blaster asked as he picked up the radio signal.

"Yes...Thank the Atmos..." Stork sighed out. "Cyclonains are attacking and the Condor has been hit!"

"Can you make an emergancy landing?" Blaster asked.

"Can't...No terras in sight."

Blaster thought for a moment. "I got it!" He thought to himself. "Crash-land on the top hull of the Columbus. You can make it into a makeshift landing strip." Blaster said as he also gave the location of the Columbus to Stork.

"Alright, incoming!" Stork yelled as he directed the damaged Condor at the Columbus which the Condor skitted on the top hull of the Columbus with sparks surging as both ships made contact. Fortunelly the Columbus was huge, so the Condor didn't fall off the edge. "Whew, that was close." Stork softly said, then looked up to see US Marines pointing their rifles at Stork. "I've spoke too soon." He said with a lifeless expression on his face. He raised his arms up to the air. "Don't shoot, I am not the bad guy..." Stork gulped, then continued. "I'm a now close friend of Jack Darby and Arcee, the human and transformer you're looking for, right ..." Stork said as he heard loud footsteps coming closer. Stork looked up to see Optimus Prime standing just behind the Marines. "Oh, you are a lot bigger up close." He said as he lowered his arms.

Optimus took a knee to get a closer look as Marine were side-stepping to clear the way for the Prime without getting crushed and keeping their rifles on Stork. "Where is Jack and Arcee?" Optimus asked.

Stork pointed up without saying a word to reveal Jack was climbing back on Arcee.

Optimus looked up whom Stork was pointing to. "Good, they're safe." Optimus said in relief to himself. "Autobots, Marines...open fire on incoming Decepticons." Optimus ordered as Bulkhead and Bumblebee was charging with their plasma arm cannons. Optimus looked up again to see some locals following behind the Decepticons and wasn't sure whether they are friend or foe. "Are they your allies?" Optimus asked Stork.

Stork looked to see that a few of Cyclonis' Talon squadrons decending upon the Columbus. "Nope, those are Atmos' badies...the Talon Squadron."

Optimus made a clear rule to all of his Autobot soldiers, to never affict harm on any organic life. So he left that job for Fowler's men. "Marines, they're all ours!"

The Marines open fire on the Talons as a few of them got hit and crashed landed on the hull of the Columbus. The remaining flying Talon open fire in response, while the Talons fought the Marines, the ariel Eradicons fire upon the Autobots. Bulkhead and Bumblebee took some out, but more came.

"Optimus, I hope you brought some of those flying omnibots with you..." Bulkhead said as he was trying to blast Decepticons out of the air. "Because we can sure use them!"

As Bulkhead said those words, loud metal footsteps coming towards him as a dozen navy blue and yellow Omnibots charging. Bulkhead stumble back, then forward to prevent himself from crashing into these bots.

"Time to fly, bots..." One of the Navy blue Omnibots said as he transformed into a F-18 fighter jet and took off to intercept the Decepticons. The remaining 11 followed his example and transformed as well.

"Whoa." Bulkhead said softly, then a laserblast hit him and push Bulkhead back a few feet. Bulkhead looked up to see a blue and silver Decepticon with a eyepatch over his right optic of his red face. "Brakedown."

Brakedown leapt off the hull of the Nemesis and landed in front of Bulkhead. "Miss me, Bulk?" He said with an evil grin on his face. "Come on, I know you did."

"I thought that you were scraped by Silas?" Bulkhead said as his face was a complete surprised expression.

"I was, but thanks to Knockout, I'm fully online and human-free to make you offline permenatly." Brakedown said as his hand transformed into a hammer. "I know that you little human groupie Miko is near, so when I'm done with you, I'll present her to Megatron...if I don't crush her like a bug that she is first." He chuckled.

Bulkhead charged in anger responing to Brakedown's taunting.

A/N: I hope you lik this chapter. Believe me, I know it's a long one. Stay tuned, Ch 6 will be coming.


End file.
